


Animal

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec with facial hair, Bottom Magnus Bane, Bulges, Cum Play, Dom Alec, Facial Hair, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Shit, Love, M/M, Making Love, Manhandling, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: They fuck.... Alec is an animal and Magnus loves it.:3





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> A Guest commented a prompt which intrigued me. I hope whoever it was likes it :3

 

Alexander Lightwood was currently giving it good to his boyfriend, licking into him deep and sloppy. Magnus shivers at the feeling of Alec’s stubble scraping against his honey tender skin around his hole and made him squirm desperately against the mattress.

“Fuck, baby” Alec said, pulling back and breathing roughly over Magnus’ wet skin. Magnus shuddered and pressed his ass back as best he could, begging for Alec’s mouth.

Alec tutted and gave Magnus’ ass a spank, making the warlock gasp and spread his legs wider. “Your ass is so fucking perfect.”

“Alec!,” Magnus whined, rocking back again and getting another smack in the process. “Please put your tongue back in me,” he pleaded, clutching at the sheets and tossing his head.

Alec smiled and pulled Magnus’ cheeks apart with his thumbs, leaving Magnus exposed to him. 

“A-Alexander…” 

Magnus trembled as Alec just looked at him, thighs quaking and back muscles straining against nothing. Alec kissed one of Magnus’ cheeks and then leaned his cheek against the spot he’d kissed, dragging his facial hair against Magnus’ sensitive skin. The warlock wailed and arched his back, burying his face in the covers and curling his toes.

“I-I knew getting you not to shave would be a good idea.” Magnus panted, laughing lightly. 

Alec chuckled, it roared in his chest, as he nuzzled Magnus’ ass with his cheek for another moment, then moved back in to Magnus’ core and sucked on his rim.

“AH! OH!” Magnus cried out into the comforter and Alec just held him down by his hips, finally, restraining the warlock. 

Alec got back to work, sucking scruffy, scratchy kisses against Magnus’ hole and then swirling his tongue around it. He kept licking and pushing his tongue into Magnus while he opened a tube of lube and slicked up his fingers. He pushed in one and licked around it, giving Magnus a second one when he begged prettily for more. 

“So gorgeous, baby,” The shadowhunter told Magnus, pushing his pair of fingers deep and deftly locating Magnus’ prostate. Magnus’ whole body jerked when he first touched it and he began rocking against the bed when Alec began to steadily stroke it.

“Stay still,” Alec commanded and when Magnus kept mindlessly rotating his hips, Alec smacked him across the ass with a sharp crack of his free hand and held him down forcefully as punishment. He put his free arm across Magnus’ lower back and leaned his weight against him. The warlock melted into a gooey puddle of pleasure, pliant under Alec’s strong hold, sinking into the mattress and only twitching and letting out breathy moans as the shadowhunter continued to finger him.

“A-A-  _ Fuck! _ Alexander,” he whined, voice pitchy with desperation. 

Alec worked his prostate until Magnus was coming beneath him, untouched and squirming.

Magnus’ thighs shook with lust but Alec wasn’t finished. 

The shadowhunter gripped his hips and flipped Magnus onto his back in one motion and then guided the tip of his cock and pushing it forward into Magnus’ hole. 

“YES!” Magnus whined loudly as Alec’s thick length began to push its way back in deeper, starting off in a forgivingly slow pace before picking up again.

“Ah! Ah! Oh! OH!” His body gasped at every single rock of Alec’s hips. 

Then, the shadowhunter scoops him up. 

“Alec! What are you-” But before he could finish his sentence, Alec had him picked up resulting in the entire weight of Magnus’ body to slide down onto Alec’s cock . 

Cat eyes shot open in wide pleasure, “AHH! F-Fuck!” 

Alec continued to use him in this position, dragging Magnus’ body up and down his length, Magnus’ spent cock flopping helplessly until, against the odds, it began to get hard again. Alec gave few hard fast thrusts before stopping, and Magnus scrunched his eyes shut, waiting for Alec to cum.

Instead, however, Alec spun him around once more, while his entire length was still inside of Magnus, and pushed him face down into the mattress, Magnus’ face ending up in a particularly slick puddle. He had enough time to turn his head to side for air before Alec leaned over him, dominating him completely. 

A bruising grip on Magnus’ hips, and he began thrusting back and forth once more, going faster and faster, forcing the entire bed to move and slam against the wall with him.

“Alec!  _ Alec _ ! Ah Ah! A-Alexander!” Magnus panted. 

It felt good, too good. From this position, Alec was now deeper than he had ever been the entire night.

Magnus managed wriggle a bit, re-positioning himself slightly as Alec continued to fuck into his ruined ass with all his might. Looking underneath himself, Magnus could see his stomach bulge each time Alec thrusted in, further distending his body than the copious semen already did. It was their third round of sex and the past adventures were still inside Magnus and some droplets would escape with each thrust and rain down Magnus’ thighs. 

“Fuck, Magnus!” The shadowhunter cried out, his hips slamming back and forth against Magnus’ ass, his fingers tightening around Magnus’ hips, digging in and drawing blood from his pale flesh. “Magnus!  _ Shit _ ! Fuck!” He growled as he came. 

Magnus came himself at the feeling of being filled again. 

Alec’s body stilled as he came slowly… But instead of pulling out, Alec got hard again. 

‘That damn stamina rune!’ Magnus thought. 

Alec then rolled forward, his weight pushing Magnus’ entire body against the bed. The shadowhunter brought his hands down on top of Magnus’ intertwining his rough fingers with Magnus’ smaller, softer ones. He breathed into Magnus’ ear, his breath hot and heavy, and every once in a while, his hips would make a small thrust and cum continued to trickle into Magnus’ body at steady pace. 

“I need to fuck you again.” The shadowhunter said. 

Magnus was exhausted, his bones completely liquefied but he needed it just as much as Alec. “ **_Please!_ ** ” The warlock said, wriggling as he tried to get him to move again. 

Alec's strong hands tightened around Magnus’ slim waist, seeming capable of snapping him in two. 

The shadowhunter wasted no time, drawing out slightly and began to thrust. Magnus gasped with alarm at the feel of it, heat and electric pleasure shooting up his spine. 

Gripping the sheets and pressing his face into the bed, he moaned, “Yes!  _ Harder, please _ ! God, you’re a fucking animal!”

Alec breathed out a laugh and began to pump faster. Magnus wailed into the mattress at the feel of his shadowhunter’s cock slamming into him, each thrust hammering deep into his insides and pressing at the outer wall of his abdomen. 

Moaning loudly, the warlock felt his abdomen swell slightly with the pressure of the glorious warmth of Alec’s past cum. Each thrust delivered a fresh dose of the hot cum, which was beginning to make his belly swell visibly.

“Ah! Alexander, more!” He begged, mewling,“Please, Alexander, I need you so bad, I—” 

He was interrupted when Alec snapped his hips forwards. It sent hot pleasure throughout the warlock’s veins and he moaned.

“Alexander!” Magnus called to him, “Y-you’re so deep inside me.”

He put his hand onto his stomach to feel a small bump, a curve from where Alec’s dick was literally so deep inside of him that they could see it, feel it. 

Throughout this, they both were growing closer and closer to climax. Without noticing, the shadowhunter’s hands had shifted from Magnus’ hips to his sides, kneading the growing bulge there slightly. Breathing hard, he leaned over and braced himself, warning the boy under him, “I’m close, Mags!”

Magnus whimpered in acknowledgement. Disoriented and overstimulated, the warlock was hardly conscious of his own climax coming.

With a throaty yell, Alec released his load and Magnus’ back arched, legs trembling, crying out in ecstasy as that delicious heat flooded him, inflating his once-flat abdomen to a ridiculous size as hot, sticky cum filled him to near bursting, some seeping back out around Alec’s cock and splashing across his ass. The pleasure of the experience brought his own orgasm, and he sprayed his seed across the bed. 

As Alec pulled out, his cock still dripping cum and leaving it smeared across Magnus’ ass as well, he lowered to lay on the bed. He pulled Magnus to him and the warlock cuddled into his side, face in his runed neck. Both panting hair, chests heaving. 

“You okay?” Alec asked after he’d caught his breath and calmed his heart rate, idly running his hands up and down Magnus’ back, “I… went a little wild back there. I didn’t hurt you, did i?”

Magnus stretched out like a lazy cat, wincing slightly at the slight twinge in his thighs. “I’m feeling fantastic, Alexander. It was amazing.” 

They kissed in that sickeningly sweet way they always did when they were alone, gentle and soft. Passionate and gentle. 

They pull apart and Magnus was too tired to keep his eyes open. He slumps against his shadowhunter in the limbo of sleep and awakeness. 

“I love you, Magnus.” Alec whispered, closing his eyes. 

Magnus muttered the four word reply just as Alec was about to leave to the journey of sleep. 

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment, Prompts and Suggestions :3


End file.
